IOhTokyo
by daughterofsalem
Summary: Neela's sister comes to stay. Getting dragged into a world of fast cars, revenge and love. None of which she's ready for. Can Nyssa really survive the high speed chase? Hanxoc bad sumery, better story. promise


Sean and Neela stood waiting anxiously in the crowded airport. "What flight did you say she would be on?" Sean asked whilst trying to see through the crowd. "Umm, four thirteen I think. She should be walking through here any second"

Soon enough, a tall girl with long dark hair and slightly tanned skin pushed her way through the sea of people to get to Neela. As soon as she dropped her bags, Neela squeeled and wrapped the girl in a tight hug.

A few tears and two more hugs later, Sean cleared his throat to get Neela's attention. "Oh Sean, I'm sorry. Nyssa, this is my boyfriend Sean, Sean this is my little sister Nyssa" Sean held out his hand and pasted a smile on his face. Nyssa glanced down at his hand before reaching out and shaking it with her own.

"Nice to meet you, Sean. Neela has told me alot about you, it's nice to finally put a face to a name" Neela smiled at the two of them as Sean pulled his hand away and wrapped his arm around her. "You too, uhh Neela told me alot about you aswell" Nyssa looked at Sean as though he had grown a second head, causing him to look between the two sisters in confusion.

"Liar. Neela never tells anybody about me. Apart from Tyrell you're the only other person in Tokyo who knows I exsist" She ended her sentence with a smile, letting him know that there were no hard feelings.

When he caught on, Sean rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, I was kinda hoping she hadn't told me anything but I couldn't remember. Didn't want to meet you for the first time and end up looking like a jerk" At his admission both Neela and Nyssa began to laugh out loud, with Sean not far behind.

Sean picked up some of Nyssa's bags and the three of them headed towards the door. "Come on,Nys, let's get you home and settled in. There are a few people I want you to meet" Neela said whilst throwing her arm over her sisters shoulder. "It's been a long time. Too long. I've really missed my little sister" Nyssa smiled over at her, "I've missed you too"

As Sean lagged behind the two sisters he suddenly stopped and had a thought, "Who's Tyrell?" Neela turned to face him and with a smirk replied, "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough"

A few hours later after getting Nyssa settled into Sean and Neela's apartment, they ended up pulling up in front of Han's garage. Sean turned the car off and stepped out, soon followed by Neela and Nyssa. "Well, this is it. Wait till you see the inside" Neela grabbed her sisters wrist and proceeded to pull her inside.

Once she was inside, Nyssa began to take in the garage. Granted, when her sister had told her that a friend of hers owned a small garage in the middle of Tokyo, Nyssa had imagined some small, tiny, run down shack, not a garage the size of a stadium. Looking over at her sister with a dark eye brow delicatly raised in question, "Small garage in the middle of Tokyo?" Neela caught the disbelif on Nyssa's face and simply shrugged, "Didn't think you'd believe me if I told you how big this place really was"

"Damn dawg, where you bin? You said you were going out for a few minutes, that was four hours ago! You didn't even bring food as a peace offering, what the hell is the matter with you?" shouted Twink as he made his way down the steps to the lower level of the garage. He opend his mouth to rant at Sean a little more before his eyes rested on Nyssa.

"Daaayyuuummm. You gotta be shittin' me!" Nyssa turned round and saw Twink. Huge smiles appeared on both of their faces before they were both pulled into hugs. "Nyssa? Girl that really you?"

"Tyrell, God I missed you!" Sean raised his eye brow and looked at Neela mouthing the word, 'Tyrell?' Neela just laughed silently to herself and watched as Nyssa and Twink caught up.

"What are you doing here? Why didn't you call and tell me you were coming to Tokyo? How long you stayin'?" Nyssa rolled her eyes playfully, "Well, I thought that since I've finnished school now for good, I'd come spend some time with my sister. Catch up. I didn't call you because I wanted to surprise you and, well, I guess I'm staying for as long as I'm wanted"

Twink pulled her into another hug, "Then I guess you ain't never leavin'"

"Twink, where's Han? I want to introduce him to Nyssa" Just as Neela had finished her sentence, Han slowly decended the stair case and walked over to Sean.

"What's all the comotion?" Han glanced around at everyone but his stare landed on Nyssa, after Twinkie finally let her go. Neela stepped up and wrapped her arm around Nyssa.

"Han, this is my sister, Nyssa. Girl, this is that friend I was telling you about. This is Han" Nyssa gave Han a quick look over before offering him a smile. "Hi, nice to meet you" As his eyes trailed over her, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Pleasure to meet you, Nyssa" After a few moments of silence, Twinkie's face contorted in confusion.

"Did you just call me Tyrell?"


End file.
